From Hatred to Matrimony
by Revi Karelin
Summary: After fighting with each other for several years, Zoro has finally realized that he was in love. So, he takes action by asking Sanji to marry him.
1. The Proposal

One cool summer's eve on Kami Island, Sanji wandered the shore aimlessly. He was actually looking for Zoro, for some reason he asked his to come out to the island tonight. As his mind began to wander, he felt a pair of familiar arms embrace his waist. He smiled warmly, and swiftly turned around to meet his "attacker'.

" Took you long enough to get here." Zoro smiled.

" I got lost, sorry Marimo kun~" he cooed.

" Well, I suppose I can forgive you just this once." he said.

" Now, why exactly am I out here pray tell?" the blonde asked.

" I have something important to talk to you about." he said with a stern face.

He didn't understand, but he felt as if this was the end of his happiness. It seemed as if everything was about to crumble down below him, all signs were pointing to a bad break up. He clenched his fist, and looked down at his feet.

" Lately. . .I've been feeling that there's something in our relationship, and honestly its unsettling." Zoro began.

Sanji tried his best not to cry, but it was as if his body was cooperating with his mind. Just thinking about looking at Zoro's guilt written face makes him uneasy, he really didn't want it to end. He felt his heart pound harshly against his chest, and his face was burning. It was truly uncomfortable to know your own downfall, and it was driving Sanji insane. He thought that all the pain he was going through was going to disappear in Zoro's eyes, but he was afraid that those somber black eyes were just going to intensify it.

" Listen, I've been doing some thinking. . .and I want to end it all. I want these feelings to leave my being." he said.

" Please. . ." he shuddered.

The swordsman looked at his blonde lover, and sighed. He wasn't sure how to ask this question without making a mistake like usual. Whenever he wanted to be sincere and romantic, something always went wrong. He hoped Sanji wasn't struggling.

" Whatever I did to make you want to do this, I'm sorry." he hiccupped.

" Cook. . .what are you talking about?" he asked.

" Zoro. . .please don't leave me." Sanji said with a shudder.

" _Nani?" _he asked.

" Please. . .don't leave me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm begging you, please don't leave me!" he cried.

As the tears fell from Sanji's ocean blue eyes, Zoro did nothing, but smile. He couldn't believe his eyes, he must've said something that caused a misunderstanding. He took Sanji's face between his hands, and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sanji's eyes opened wide as he slowly wrapped his arms around his marimo's neck. He felt all the pain in his body drift away, just by one little kiss. Once Zoro broke the kiss, they smiled warmly at each other.

" Baka Ero-Cook. . .I'm not leaving you." he laughed.

" Huh?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes.

" I came to ask you to marry me, not to break up with you." Zoro explained.

" Oh thank goodness, I really thought that. . .wait, what?!" he jumped

As Zoro dropped to one knee, Sanji clenched his chest tightly in excitement and astonishment. He thought this was all a joke, but Zoro wasn't playing. Out of the swordsman's pocket came a small black box. Once it was opened, a large diamond ring was presented to Sanji.

" Blackleg Sanji, will you be as to do me the honor of becoming Roronoa Sanji?" Zoro asked.

He looked up at the trembling blonde, and smiled. He could tell that he was overwhelmed with joy. He wasn't sure when he was going to her an answer, but it soon came.

" Yes. . .yes. . .a thousand times yes! Of course I'll marry you!" he said.

As the ring was placed on his finger, Zoro lifted him up, and kissed him roughly. The background was filled with fireworks( Usopp), and cheers from the crew. It was truly a moment of celebration, and the crew was ready to party.

" Show us the ring, Cook san!" Robin called.

" Yeah, let's see it Sanji kun!" Nami yelled.

Sanji lifted his left hand, and showed off his newest accessory. A 14 karat diamond ring, surrounded by emeralds, the crew went crazy as it shimmered in the moonlight.


	2. The Preparations

"No way!" Sanji argued.

"Please Sanji san. . ." Luffy pleaded.

"Luffy, why would I cook food for my own wedding?" he asked.

"Uhm. . .for fun?" he guessed.

"I honestly question how much of a brain is in that head of yours." he says, massaging the bridge of his nose.

As he eased the strain on his head, a pair of arms embraced him. He turned, and smiled brightly. He knew exactly who it was, and he was more than happy to see him.

"Good morning, my blonde beauty." Zoro said as he nuzzled into his neck.

"Good morning." he replied, kissing his fiance's cheek.

As they looked into each others eyes, Nami, Robin, Brook, and Chopper giggled at their relationship. Luffy, Usopp, and Franky simply smiled at their dear friends.

"You know, we still haven't planned our honeymoon." Zoro mentioned.

"We'll worry about that later, we still have to find a location, we have to order a caterer, we need to get ourselves fitted along with the crew, and have you decided if your going traditional or original vows?" Sanji explained.

"Listen Love Cook, you need to relax. We aren't getting married for another three months, there's plenty of time to get everything done." he reassured.

"You're right, thanks sweetie." he smiled, kissing the swordsman's cheek.

"How's this sound, why don't me and the guys go get ourselves fitted, while you and the girls find an appointment with the wedding chapel?" Zoro suggested.

"That a great idea, thank you." he said

"Let's go, Sanji-kun." Nami said, pulling on his arm.

"Okay, call me when you guys finish up." he called as he was carried off by Nami and Robin.

As they two groups went their separate ways, Chopper stayed to watch the ship. However, Sanji couldn't help thinking about his soon to be husband. He never thought about how much trouble they'd be going through once this wedding went through. He hoped that wouldn't make Zoro change his mind, he knew how much he cared about his safety. While he was stuck in thought, the ladies walked him inside the chapel to meet the preacher, Father Sou Satori.

"Good morning, father." they greeted.

"Good morning, strangers. How may I help you on this fine day?" the man asked.

"I was wondering if you marry me and my fiance?" Sanji asked.

"Of course, who's the lucky lady?" he asked.

Nami and Robin shook their hands as they giggled, the Father Sou looked at them in confusion. Sanji blushed deeply as he looked down at his feet, he was a little embarrassed to answer.

"Actually Father, I'm not marrying a woman. My beloved fiance is a man." he replied.

Father Sou had a face of disgust on his face, Sanji was afraid to look up at man. The man sighed, and cleaned his glasses before speaking once again.

"I'm afraid I can't marry you, my lost son. It is against God's will to wed the same sex, you'll just have to go elsewhere." he said, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Thank you anyone, Father." Sanji said, trying to hide the sob in his voice.

As they exited the chapel, Sanji let the tears he tried to hide fall to the dry cement. Nami rubbed his back as he cried, she could tell that he was truly upset. Robin watched her nakama cry, and began to think of an idea. Then, it suddenly came to her.

"Cook san, why don't I marry you and swordsman san?" she suggested.

"Y-you'd really do that for me, Robin chan?" he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Of course, that's what friends are for. We can have the wedding on the beach, and the reception on board." she smiled.

Sanji's heart smiled as he hugged the raven haired woman, he felt lucky to have such good friends. While they walked around town, Zoro and the others were busy looking for the perfect suit.

"How about this one?" the clerk asked.

Zoro looked at himself in the mirror, the suit was truly different from his usual attire. Even so, it did fit on like a glove, and he couldn't wait to have Sanji rip it right off of him. He smiled with a slight blush on his face as he thought of his honeymoon.

"So Zoro, what do you think?" Usopp asked.

"I like it, it fits perfectly." he said.

"Wonderful, and its at the modest price of 300 berries." the man said.

They all looked at the man as if he was joking, but clearly he was not. The suit was truly only 300 berries, Zoro couldn't believe his luck. Suddenly, he felt like he was being cheated, he grabbed one of his swords and pointed it at the man.

"What kind of fool do you take me for? There's no possible way that this suit costs 300 berries, so tell what the catch is." he growled.

"There is no catch, I promise. Its just that these suits were used by people whose fiances died from some unknown cause." he explained.

Zoro felt himself go pale, he was wearing an unlucky suit. He was ready to jump out of his skin when he heard that. He looked at his crew, and they began to laugh. He soon realized that the clerk was joking, he sighed and began to think about Sanji.

"I apologize for my cruel sense of humor, but you seemed like a fun guy. These suits are actually custom made by famous seamstresses, and they wanted their work to be given away for little money. For you see, they truly wanted their customers to have a magical wedding day." the clerk explained.

They all smiled brightly as they proceeded with the fittings, Luffy found a suit that looked great with his straw hat, Usopp found one that complimented his figure, Franky decided not to wear a suit, but a bottomless blazer. As for Brook, he sat aside and decided to wear his usual attire to the affair.

"This is going to be great, I'm so excited!" Zoro said.

When the boys returned to the ship, they heard faint whispers coming from the girls cabin. Luffy decided to take a look inside, and found Nami and Robin fitting Sanji for a dress. As the blonde stood like a mannequin in a store window, Nami finished putting the last touches on the kimono.

"There, I'm finished." she smiled.

"Can I look now, please?" Sanji begged.

"Of course, cook san. Take a look." Robin smiled.

When Sanji looked in the mirror, he saw the elegant white kimono take his shape. It fitted him perfectly, everything was just to his tast. The veil was thin like a fish net, but it was clouded just enough for him to see where he was walking. The kimono complimented his curves perfectly, and the white roses were just so delicate. Sanji was struck with pure joy as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was getting married in a matter of days, and he was prepared for it.

"Cook san, you look beautiful. However, we still need to do one thing." Robin smiled.

"Really, what is it?" he asked.

"Time for the wax." Nami said, holding a stack of wax paper.

Sanji jumped up from his seat, and ran for the door. Unfortunately, Robin used her flower power to hold in shut. She lifted the poor blonde, safely strapping him to the table. As he tried to fight the restraints, Nami poured some honey colored wax on his legs. Sanji bit his lips as she layered the wax paper on each leg.

_**" Rrrrriiiiiippppp!"**_

"Aaaah! Nami san. . .h-hold on for a second." he pleaded.

"Come on, Sanji. I still have the right one to do, not to mention the back." she said.

_**"RRRRRIIIIIIIPPPPPP!"**_

"Oh sweet peg legged sea! Damn it, that hurts!" he cried.

"We're almost done, cook san." Robin smiled, flipping him over.

_**"RRRIIIPP! RRRRRRRRIIIIIIPPP!"**_

'This damn wedding better be worth it.' Sanji growled in his head.

"There were all done, Sanji. You're legs are perfectly waxed, and they're really dainty." Nami smiled.

"Thank you, ladies. I can't wait for Zoro to see me." he said, wearing a trembling smile.


End file.
